1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an image processing system, and more particularly to an image processing system with handwriting input function and the method for forming the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because the handwriting recognition system could replace the mouse, and is more suitable than the mouse to allow the user to input words and patterns by user's hands, improvement of the handwriting recognition system is a hot and important field of current computer technology. The original idea of the handwriting recognition system is to replace the mouse. As usual, to enhance the user's convenience, handwriting recognition system usually replaces the mouse by both wireless pen and tablet. Herein, the pen nib of wireless pen usually corresponds to the left button of the mouse. Conventional handwriting recognition systems have been developed for many years, but these products are applied to perform only one function, such as drawing or inputting words.
Usually, handwriting recognition systems are a device with cordless pressure-sensitivity and electromagnetic-induction. Conventional cordless pressure-sensitivity and electromagnetic-induction devices comprise a cordless pen and a tablet. There is an oscillating circuit that consists of LC in the cordless pen. If the penpoint is touched, the amount of inductance will be changed so that results in the variation of oscillating frequency. The amount of inductance is increased with the increasing pressure when touching the penpoint so the variation of oscillating frequency is also increased. Therefore, the variation of the pressure on the penpoint can be detected by way of the variation of oscillating frequency. There are two switches on the sidewall of the cordless pen, the emitted frequency of the cordless pen can be changed with the capacitance variation of the LC device that is produced by pushing down or setting the switches free. Furthermore, the tablet comprises a detector, an amplifier and an analogy-digital converter. In the conventional tablet, there is a detected loop in the center region of the tablet, and the one-way antennas are located on the double faces of the detected loop, wherein the one-way antennas are equidistantly arranged in order by way of using array. The main purpose of the one-way detected loop is only applied to receive the electromagnetic wave that is emitted by the cordless pen. When the cordless pen emits the electromagnetic wave, the one-way antennas receive the electromagnetic wave, and then the tablet can obtain correlative information by the electromagnetic induction. However, the conventional system with cordless pressure-sensitivity and electromagnetic-induction can only receive the electromagnetic waves from the peripheral apparatus thereof and detect the position of the peripheral apparatus.
On the other hand, recently, various image processing systems have been presented to the public, such as the digital camera and digital video camera. FIG. 1 shows a conventional motionless-image apparatus 100, such as digital photo-album. The motionless-image apparatus 100 comprises: a display unit 105, a back-lighted mode 110, an inverter circuit 115, a central processing unit (CPU) 120, a read only memory (ROM) 125, a dynamic memory 130, a serial interface 135, a storage medium 140, a power 145 and a plurality of keypads 150. The central processing unit 120 catches an image file from the storage medium 140 to decompress the image file, at the same time the image file format of the image file is transformed into a digital format that is necessary for the display unit 105, and then the image is shown on the display unit 105. Nevertheless, conventional motionless-image apparatus 100 can only display the motionless image, and it cannot generate handwriting and mix the handwriting and image by itself. Furthermore, conventional motionless-image apparatus 100 consumes most costs in the display unit 105, and its function is only used to show the motionless image. If user wants to add handwriting or their own autograph on the motionless image, the user has to process it with special efficacy via image software. Therefore, conventional motionless-image apparatus 100 consumes time and large costs. In accordance with the above description, a new motionless-image processing system with handwriting input function is therefore necessary, so as to strengthen and increase the functions of the motionless-image processing system.